Reincarnate
by RavenWingDark
Summary: Yato is killed by his own father. But just as hope of the stray god ever coming back is lost, Yukine finds his reincarnated form, young and defenseless. Growing up story.
1. Chapter 1

**Reincarnate**

Yato lay unconscious on a the futon in Kofuku's attic while Daikoku replaced the towel on his head. His breath was less raspy now that Yukine had poured some water into the god's mouth. Yato's father had set a trap for Yato and Yukine. Surrounded by fifty ayakashi in the blink of an eye. They'd eventually slain all of them but they were strong, of course, created by the sorercer himself. After the last one had been cleansed, Yato—suffering from serious blight and several smaller wounds—had dropped the ground. The battle had taken an incredible amount of energy and he had been asleep for almost two days now. Because of Daikoku and Yukine's vigilant care and holy water, only scratched and bruised skin remained from the blight.

Yukine sighed. Honestly his Sekki form had been at its limit too, causing him a few cuts and scrapes too.

A loud knock came at the door, startling the regalias.

A few moments later, "Bishie!" came from a cheery Kofuku's voice. Yato's eyes slowly opened although he did not move.

"What's Bishamon doing here?" Yato's voice was a little hoarse.

Yukine startled and looked at Yato in exasperation. "You're awake? Just like that?"

Yukine put an arm around Yato's back and helped him sit up just as Kofuku, Bishamon and Hiyori walked in the room. Hiyori smiled brightly and clasped her hands together. "I'm so glad you're awake."

Kazuma smiled slightly. "Yato, I'm glad you're feeling better. "

"Yato, everyone, we want to show you something. " Bishamon announced without any precedence.

"Huh? I guess." Yato was a little startled but agreed quickly, pulling himself up with Yukine's shoulder.

"Wait a second," Daikoku said, putting a hand out to stop the unsteady god of calamity.

"Yato, you haven't eaten anything in two days. It's not like I support moochers but there's a lot of leftovers in the fridge right now."

"Yeah, there's plenty for everyone!" Kofuku exclaimed excitedly.

"Kofuku..!" Daikoku protested with a groan, already thinking about how much fish he'd have to serve.

* * *

After lunch, everyone was in good spirits and health. The group of gods, regalia and a human walked half an hour before Yato complained where they were going.

"Actually Yato, we're here now." Kazuma stopped suddenly and gestured to the side of the walking path they had taken. Yato looked at him and Bishamon in confusion.

Bishamon stopped in front a vermillion tori gate just a little wider than a doorframe. A few paces further, a small shrine with a purple roof and a small donation box stood. The shrine was open on one side and deep enough you could pray at the alter and be protected from rain and wind. It could fit two adults if they ducked.

Yukine looked at the shrine and turned back to look at Yato, looking thrilled. Yato, however, was wearing a small frown.

"The shrine's a little too flashy for you, Bishamon. And I was under the impression you liked your shrines a little bigger too."

She gave a little groan and touched her face with her hand. _How dense could he be? Did she have to spell it out for him?_ Kazuma chuckled slightly next to her. Yukine approached his master, biting his lip to keep from grinning ear to ear.

"Yato, this shrine is for you." She told him. Kofuku let out a yell of excitement and grabbed Daikoku around his neck.

Yato's look of displeasure very slowly turned into a look of complete shock. Kazuma pushed him gently so he could look inside the shrine. Even with the light push, Yato stumbled forward numbly. There was a small cushion on the ground in front of a deep red banner that had "夜ト神" printed in gold letters. From his side, Yato saw Yukine touch the side of the shrine in admiration.

"You probably couldn't feel it was your shrine because it hasn't been prayed at yet. That's when a god's connection to a shrine begins. Hiyori Iki, I know you made him a shrine before. I hope you don't feel we've offended you." Bishamon said gently.

Hiyori had been hands clasped and her eyes were full of tears. "No, thank you so much for doing this for Yato."

Kazuma came up behind Yato, whose eyes still wide with shock, and cleared his throat. "Excuse me, Yato, if I may…"Yukine touched Yato's arm but the god's gaze remained fixed on the shrine. Finally, with a little nudging, Yato shuffled away numbly let his friend pass.

To everyone but Bishamon, Daikoku and Kofuku's surprise, Kazuma tossed a 5 yen coin in the box, bowed twice, knelt on the cushion and clapped twice before speaking. "I hope that Bishamon-sama and Yatogami continue to get along well."

Yato gasped in shock and touched his chest. He'd felt the wish almost psychically, through Kazuma's sincerity. It was as if the shrine was sending his feelings along to him.

Bishamon turned curiously to Yato. "It seems you're a god who is very attuned with people's wishes. Not every god reacts so strongly. It makes sense, having been diligently listening for hundreds of years."

After Kazuma backed away, Daikoku approached with his own 5 yen coin. He also knelt down, he had to, he was almost as tall as the shrine itself. He closed his eyes and held his hands in prayer.

"I wish that this moocher god would find him and his hafuri their own house already." He hesitated before adding more. "So I wish that Yato will be that successful. "

Yukine accepted a five yen coin from Kazuma and looked up at his master. Tears spilled out of one of his eyes his face looked so open, young. Yukine had seen him like this before. Even looking like he was bearing himself to the world, Yato still didn't want to let himself cry.

"What a foolish master I have." Yukine chuckled slightly, going to sit at the shrine. He put his hands together and spoke. "I wish to Yatogami that he may become a revered god of fortune." He stood up and rejoined Yato.

Hiyori fished a five yen coin from her purse and followed everyone's lead. She clasped her hands and knelt at the shrine.

"Thank you, Yatogami for looking out for me." Hiyori thought back to the words Kofuku had said after she had given him his first shrine. "My wish is for Yatogami to live a long life."

Hiyori's eyes widened as she was suddenly grabbed tightly. Yato. Yukine had been grabbed along for the ride and the sat there at the base of his shrine holding his hafuri and his greatest believer tightly in his shaking arms. Slowly, they relaxed in his arms and Hiyori didn't mind when her shoulder, which his face was buried in, started to get damp. Yukine sighed in relief and contentedness and returned Yato's hug.

 _"…_ _become a revered god of fortune"_

 _"…_ _to have a long life"_

"Everyone, your wishes have been heard loud and clear," he sniffed.

Daikoku stayed behind to talk to Bishamon.

"It's interesting," he said, stepping out of the shrine ground to light a cigarette, "that you should build Yato a shrine when its clear the final battle with the sorcerer is coming soon."

Bishamon's eyes roved toward the shinki. "It seemed time. When I mentioned the idea to Kazuma, he took it up as one of his projects immediately. He and some others constructed it by hand." Daikoku could have sworn she bit her lip. "I think of it as insurance."

"But it's not insurance. Yato's only true believer is Hiyori and one isn't enough for a reincarnation. If you kill the sorcerer, you're killing Yato too."

* * *

 **A nice moment before everything falls apart :-)**

 **Also, the kanji says 'Yatogami'. I couldn't pass up the opportunity to throw some Japanese in there.**

 **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next part of the story and celebrating me archiving 200k words on this website :)**

* * *

 _"If you kill the sorcerer, you're killing Yato too."_

1 week later

"Sekki!" Yukine dutifully flew into Yato's hands as two silver swords just in time to parry Chiki.

"What a naughty son you are!" His father said in a sing song voice. it was different than usual though. This time, he was serious. Yato knew that Sekki was immune to Chiki's power but he still felt like he needed to finish the battle quickly. As quickly as he was able to-even after all this time, his father was still stronger than him.

Their weapons collided again, and this time, Chiki's point caught him across the cheek.

(Sorry, Yato! I let him get by me!)

"It was my fault." Yato replied, not paying attention.

He hated his father but at the same time, he was his creator, the one who raised him, who praised him when he killed for him... and beat him when Yato did something to displease him.

Yato had always, always been a tool to him. When he'd thought Yato had been blighted, he'd pulled away his robe to check as if he were his property (which, to him, Yato was), he'd punished him with his ayakashi wolves until Yato had begged for his father's love and attention. He'd grown up playing slaughter and simultaneously chasing and fearing his father.

Their weapons met again. Yukine feeling the nervous energy coming from his god. Yato was putting all his energy into the fight but looking into his father's eyes-even if they weren't the same eyes-kept sending him spiraling into his past. Every lesson he'd learned from the man had been taught with blood. With Sakura and when he didn't fulfill his father's orders and his father would pick him up and throw him or dig his nails deep into his arm or hurt Hiiro.

Yato couldn't suppress his fear. Yukine noticed of course.

(Yato! Pull yourself together, your hands are shaking!)

Yato jumped back, holding the shoulder that had just been cut. His father did the same with a cut on his side.

"Stay focused, it's not your concern!" Yato told him.

(Yes it is!) Yukine argued. (Your hands are twice as sweaty as usual!)

Yato's tension decreased a little at that. " How rude. What a troublesome hafuri I have."

Despite themselves, they both smiled.

* * *

Yato was in bad condition. He had several cuts along his legs, hindering his movement, as well as a still bleeding injury on his shoulder. Yukine was worried. He'd glimpsed Kofuku and Bishamon arriving a few minutes ago to battle the hundreds of ayakashi erupting from the underworld but they wouldn't be able to come to their aid at the moment. And they had yet to find a way to stop the sorcerer without killing him. Thats probably why he'd chosen now to show his face.

"Yaboku! I'm giving you one last chance! Your teenage rebel phase stopped being cute a long time ago. Only scum betrays a parent."

"I'd rather be scum than spend another hour at your side, father."

Yato scored a slash on the sorcerer's arm. He was in almost as bad condition as Yato but he was moving much better.

"Enki!" The sorcerer held out his hand, and to Yato and Yukine's surprise, a thin golden blade materialized into his hand.

"You had-" Yato couldn't finish his thought. He father charged him with everything he had. Yato positioned himself to dodge but his legs wouldn't respond. Yato looked down in shock. The adrenaline pumping through him had blunted his pain but both his legs were bleeding heavily. It seemed muscles had been severed too. Yato looked back up at his father just in time to see the gold tip of the sword inches in front of him.

(YATO!)

His swords were vibrating with energy as Yato tried to move his arm fast enough. He'd been using defense tactics for a blunt object. He couldn't adjust fast enough.

He felt the sword pierce his heart, severing muscles, going deeper until he felt the he felt the indescribable feeling of being completely run through. No one moved for several seconds. Yato didn't even bleed.

"Yaboku." His father's face was just inches from his own. Close enough that when Yato finally coughed up a mouthful of blood, a few drops landed on his cheeks. He didn't seem to care. "You failed me. I'm done waiting on a broken tool like you. I cannot use a rusted sword."

Blood had just begun streaming from the open wound as the sorcerer slowly pulled out his sword. Yato barely reacted.

(Yato! Yato? Get away! Are you alright?)

"I've given up on you." He narrowed his eyes. "Reincarnate so I can reforge you or simply die, Yaboku."

With that, Yato dropped.

(Yato! Yato! WAKE UP!)

Sure enough, Yato's eyes had slipped closed. Falling through the air.

They hit the ground and Yato rolled a few times. Yukine reverted in seconds, stumbled toward his downed master, turning him over and putting his hands over the entrance wound.

"Stay with me, Yato! Come on!"

Yato's eyes cleared up a little at Yukine's urging.

"Yukine."

"Where does it hurt the most?" Yukine said, pulling out a handkerchief.

Yato shook his head, breathing hard. "I can't feel it, Yukine. I can't feel my arms or legs. Even my wounds aren't..." he trailed off as blood continued to pour from his chest.

"You'll be fine! Hold on! The others will probably rush over here!"

Yato's breath hitched a few times. His skin was rapidly paling and Yukine's clothes were getting soaked in blood.

"I'm sorry—I'll try to calm down so you're more comfortable!"

"Yukine, you don't have to." He coughed. Blood was dripping from his mouth. "Listen to me, Yukine. I've lived a thousand years but the happiest year of my life I spent with you and Hiyori."

Yato's hand wrapped around Yukine's which was hovering uselessly over Yato. He could feel his energy, his thoughts, slipping away from him.

"Yukine, any god would want a hafuri like you. Please choose your next master carefully, I don't know if you'll get along well with Tenjin." His breaths were coming shallower and shallower. "Maybe Bishamon would…"

"Y-Yato, w-what are you saying?" Yukine's voice cracked softly.

"Please protect Hiyori. Please live on." Yato closed his bright blue eyes and put on a small smile. "I'm sorry I couldn't grant your wish."

Yukine gripped Yato's hand even tighter. "You still have time!" He shook his master, but his head only lulled to the side. Blood was still pouring from his chest but he had stopped breathing. "Yato, you can still—" Yukine sobbed, holding Yato up and burying his head into his god's chest. There was no heartbeat.

"NOOOOO!"

* * *

Less than three minutes later, Hiyori in the her spirit form, Kufuku, Daikoku and Bishamon came running. It was too late. Yukine lay hunched over his master, shivering in shock and misery. He'd given up calling out to him minutes ago.

"Yato! Yukine!" Hiyori saw them and sprinted over, falling to her knees. As she pushed Yato's hair out of his eyes, Yukine looked up at her miserably. He looked smaller than ever, now that it had begun to rain and his clothes clung to his frame.

"H-Hiyori, Y-Yato's dead."

* * *

There was more yelling and screaming and collapsing and sobbing, building up behind Yukine's eyes like a migraine. Daikoku had fallen to his knees, blank-faced but now he was holding the sobbing Kofuku so tight, like he was afraid he'd lose her too. Bishamon, had whipped around, holding both her hands to her mouth like she was afraid she'd throw up. She'd let Hiyori grieve and yell and sob herself into hysterics until she curled up against a tree, eyes unfocused and desolate.

"D-Dammnit." The numbness of loss cascaded over Yukine. Yato was dead. Yukine clenched his fists, fury threatening to boil over. _Shit. Shit. Shit._

He was up in seconds, making off through the woods. Bishamon leaned down, tucked Yato's bangs away from his eyes again and lifted him up in her arms as she would a child.

Anger pulsed in his ears and loss stabbed at his heart and they both fueled him to run blindly through the driving rain.

 _"Listen to me Yukine._

 _Please live on."_

How could he? His best friend, his god was dead! He sprinted until he could not hear a single thought over the hammering of his heartbeat in his throat. Eventually, something dropped him to the concrete. A pebble or exhaustion, he could not tell. He lay there, for once, glad no living human could see him. His head spun. He'd been nothing but a dead spirit when Yato had found him. And the god had helped him and loved him even when he acted out in the worst ways. Finally, they'd gotten past their differences and became the best of friends. Yukine never expected…

And now, he was lying on the ground. Less than a wandering spirit. Less than whatever he was because he'd become something great as the guide post of Yato and now Yato had been stripped away from him.

" _I wish to Yatogami that he may become a revered god of fortune."_

 _"I'm sorry I couldn't grant your wish."_

Godammnit. He was just starting to become… Yukine knew he couldn't become another god's hafuri. Yato wasn't expendable like that.

"Yato, you idiot! I won't give up on you like that! Even now, I'll continue…to make you a god of fortune! Just like I promised!" Yukine felt the tears start again as he hiccuped. Then he realized where he was.

Getting weakly back onto his feet, Yukine stumbled several house lengths down the block, jarring to a stop when a tremulous mix of emotions hit him.

He made his way through the tori gate. Yato's shrine. Instantly, the air warmed around him although the rain was as bad as ever.

"Uh?" It was the only thing Yukine could squeeze out. Tendrils of golden energy appeared, weaving away from the gates, the near-empty donation box, the houses around them and even Yukine himself. His apricot eyes watched as the light converged in one spot, under the Yato's banner. It glowed brighter and brighter until even he, a hafuri had to shield his eyes.

The moment the light started to fade, Yukine was hurrying to the shrine opening, choking on his heart, held high in his throat.

On the ground, dressed in beautiful white robes was a toddler, around one year old, with royal purple hair.

* * *

 **:)) Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Some keen readers had concerns about a few things like his age but fear not, it's intentional and it will be explained! Thank you all so much for such a positive reviews and for your patience!**

* * *

 _On the ground, dressed in beautiful white robes was a toddler, around one year old, with royal purple hair._

A thousand thoughts raced through Yukine's head as he ran to scoop the baby into his arms. _Is this Yato? It has to be! He was reborn!_

"Yato?" He asked quietly, the crawling-age child held close to his chest where he was sitting on the floor of the shrine. The child looked to be asleep but he opened his blue eyes and managed to smile and latch his chubby hand onto the sodden material of Yukine's jacket. There was no mistaking those eyes. "Yato. Thank gods." He'd never cried so much in a day and his entire face felt warm and swollen but he ducked it into the child's chest, still shaking.

He remained like that for a while, slowly drenching Yato's robes with the water from his own clothes. Eventually, he pulled himself together and moved the fabric his jacket away from his shoulder. His name was still there.

Yukine looked back at the baby Yato, whose eyes were dipping closed.

"Yato?" Yukine gave him a light shake like he would have done with the adult Yato. He mentally berated himself. "Yato, are you alright?" His skin looked a little pale. Yukine put a hand to his forehead. "Oh no, I need to get you back immediately."

He climbed to his knees and set Yato back on the floor before removing his jacket completely and wrapping it around him. The hafuri fussed with the jacket a little bit, ensuring that Yato would be safe from the driving rain. "Hang on, alright Yato?"

With that, he set off back the Kofuku's house in a run.

* * *

His breaths were little more than rasps as he slowed down to open the gate. The lights were on. He was running again, bursting through the door.

"Kofuku, Daikoku, Hiyori, Bishamon!" He shouted, clutching the baby close to his chest. Two gods and a shinki looked up at him from where they were sitting around the kototsu. All of their eyes were exhausted, lethargic, red, and utterly miserable. "He's alive! Yato was reborn!" He dipped his arms so they could see the precious bundle in his arms. "It's a miracle."

For a full second, nothing registered on the three's faces, until baby Yato made a little _chur_.

Daikoku was up in the second moment, closing the space between him and the panting regalia. Taking one look at the pale baby, he put his hand under it and looked at Yukine appealingly.

Yukine bit his lip, looking at his fragile god, before reluctantly releasing him to Daikoku, who cradled him and hurried him over to the table. Kofuku had clapped her hands over her mouth was fighting tears again. Seeing Yato again, in this form was pointedly bittersweet. Bishamon ran to get warm blankets and whatever else she could find.

Daikoku undid the jacket so the small body of the baby was fully visible. He squirmed weakly and opened his eyes slightly with a shiver as Daikoku laid a hand on his chest.

Yukine gulped down a pulse of doubt. "It's Yato, right?"

"This is definitely Yato. He was reincarnated but…" he trailed off.

Kofuku uncovered her mouth, offering the infant a finger, which he grasped. "Gods are usually reborn as six or seven year olds in human years. Yatty's reincarnation was a close call."

Yukine's eyes looked downcast as Bishamon returned with blankets and a thermometer and Daikoku swaddled the infant in a fluffy towel, which Yato would have loved… if he was still an adult. The regalia sat down at the table and stroked Yato's soft purple hair once.

"I'm so sorry for failing you. I won't do it again."

"Yukine, don't think of it like that."

Yukine looked up to see the face of a stern Daikoku. He looked away and nodded his head half-heartedly. "Where's Hiyori?"

Kofuku's eyes widened slightly. "She collapsed in the forest, she's resting upstairs."

Another wave of relief ran through Yukine. "I have to tell her!" He was up and hurrying up the stairs in seconds. Hiyori was laying on the futon, eyes closed and breathing deeply, sweat glistening on her cheeks and brow

"Hiyori! Hiyori, wake up!" Yukine shook his friend awake. Her sad, alarmed eyes opened quickly.

"Yukine—what?"

"Everything will be fine, come! Come on!" He was almost too excited to say anything. The three of them, like always, were back together—more or less in one piece.

Hiyori stumbled up with Yukine's help and was dragged towards the stairs. "But, Yukine—"

Yukine didn't even bother to glance back at her tired eyes. "He's alive! Hiyori!"

"Yukine please, what—" her voice sounded miserable and weak as Yukine led her out to the table so she could see the baby in Kofuku's arms. Sounds of Daikoku warming something in the kitchen made this place seem like a home again to Yukine. Kofuku shuffled on her knees and placed the sleeping Yato in Hiyori's lap.

"Here, Hiyorin," she said in a quiet voice. Hiyori looked down, uncomprehendingly, tears rolling from her blank eyes.

Yukine touched her shoulder and mumbled to her, "It's okay."

Hiyori held onto the infant's hand and looked up to Yukine. "But Yukine, who is this? Why am I crying?"

* * *

Three hours had passed since Bishamon had brought Hiyori back home. Yukine sat in a corner, holding a sleeping Yato, whose color had come back since Daikoku had fed him a warm vegetable mash and whole milk.

And how ironic was it that the only reason why he knew how to hold a baby properly was because Yato had been so knowledgable and showed him?

Hiyori didn't remember Yato. Kofuku had tried to explain it to him. Hiyori's faith in Yato had been enough to reincarnate him. The reason Hiyori could hold onto her memories of Yato was because of their mutual trust in each other. But when Yato reincarnated, he didn't maintain the memories of his past life, and Hiyori lost her tie with him. So in order for Yato to be reborn, Hiyori had unknowingly sacrificed her memory of him.

 _"But, if Yato wouldn't be able to remember her, when will he get those memories back again?" Yukine had asked._

 _"He won't."_

 _"Then what am I supposed to tell him? Why his shinki spends time with a human?"_

 _"Yukine, he won't remember you either." Daikoku had told him._

 _"Of course he will! Once, he's a little older, at least." Yukine insisted, slamming his hand down on the table._

 _"Yukine! Yato died and was reincarnated. He has no memories. This is not your Yato, not really. He's starting over entirely."_

 _Yukine's eyes widened in shock and his hands shook. He'd been so grateful, so relieved that his mind had obstinately failed to process the idea at all._

 _Daikoku continued, more sympathetically. "It is a god's regalia's duty to raise their reincarnated god, shape him into the god they want him to be. You're in a unique situation where you're his only so that duty falls completely on you—though you can lean on us."_

"If this is what I must do, then I'll raise you with all my strength, Yato." Yukine resolved. The infant's eyes opened slowly and he let out an unintelligible gurgle. _After all, you were almost like a father to me._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and please review with suggestions or feedback!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for the reviews! It's great to hear from all of you :)**

* * *

A week had passed and Yukine has working diligently, insisting on still doing part-time work at Kofuku's, though it was constantly spotted with breaks to tend to anything Yato might need. He learned to cook things Yato could eat from Daikoku and he watched videos on how to care for children online. One thing he never had to do was change a diaper. Yato hadn't been kidding when he said gods don't shit. Yukine threw himself head-first into caring for the garbling baby, who was curious and loud but whose health would occasionally dip into a light fever. Yato's safety was the only thing he could focus on. His own way of grieving for the Yato he'd lost.

Another constant were texts from Hiyori, much more often than they'd ever been. At least twice a day, he got messages like "have you been keeping up with your studies?" or "would you like to go to the park?"

In all the cases, his response was "no" although he always managed to come up with a believable lie. It wasn't that he didn't want to see Hiyori, it was that he couldn't bear to see her without any memory of Yato and the things they had all done together.

It was evening and Kofuku, Daikoku and him where sitting around the table while Yukine watched as Yato grabbed peas and diced carrots off the plate in front of him, stuffing them uncoordinatedly into his mouth. Miraculously, he didn't dribble on his baby blue hakama, which Kofuku had gone out to buy him.

"He's growing, Yukine. You've done a great job taking care of him."

Yukine looked up at Daikoku with a look of confusion. Daikoku explained. "Kofuku and I have been doing a little digging and this situation has a precedent. A weak reincarnation results in a baby. But as soon as they get healthy, they'll grow up into childhood much faster than a human out of necessity. Drooling isn't very godly, ya know."

Yukine looked at Yato in surprise and hope. It wasn't dramatic but, Yato had put on some weight and could stand up if his hands were balanced on the table.

"Yato, can you say my name? Can you say 'Yukine'?" He asked sweetly. "Yukine?" He'd been practicing with him.

Yato moved his mouth carefully once before mimicking. "Yuki. Yuki."

"Great job, buddy!" Yukine picked him up. "I'm Yukine, your blessed regalia. I'm here to protect you." Yukine had been telling Yato this nearly every day, and never given a response. He didn't even know if Yato knew he was a god or that Yukine was his faithful vessel. It was incredibly important to him that Yato knew.

Yato didn't say a word. He moved Yukine's shirt collar away and laid his tiny hand on Yukine's name.

* * *

Another week went by when Bishamon suddenly burst in, Kazuma at her heels. It was raining hard outside and rain dappled her leather jacket and Kazuma's glasses. Yukine was sitting on the floor, holding Yato in his lap. They'd been playing with a black and white toy when suddenly, Yato had lost all interest and stopped responding to his name.

It was worrisome for Yukine, as Yato had started to become more independent in his movements, being able to shuffle around on his own. And now, he was shaking in Yukine's arms, eyes red-rimmed as if he might cry.

"Hey, Yato. It's okay, you're okay. Can you say my name?" He prompted. Usually, Yato would be excited to say his name. Or "Kuku" or "Dada" as he called Daikoku, much to his pleasure. This time he remained silent in time to hear a screech of thunder echo around the wooden house.

Bishamon's bright purple eyes quickly located Yato and Yukine and approached them.

"Bishamon, what?" Yukine started as she crouched down, offering something to Yato. Yukine's eyes widened and shivers started along his spine when he realized what it was the god of war was offering the child god. White and scrappy and undoubtedly soft looking.

"Fluffy!" Yukine managed. Yato's eyes widened and he reached out a small hand to touch it. A silly grin spread across the toddler's face and he pulled his fluffy from Bishamon's grasp, waving it up and down.

"Fuwa, fuwa!" Yato had a way of laughing that almost sounded like a cackle.

"Bishamon, how?"

"Gods disappear after they die, regardless to if they reincarnate. After you left, I took it. Just on a whim. In case you wanted it back." She blushed slightly and averted his eyes from baby Yato. "It was covered in blood, so I had my shinki clean it until it came out."

Sure enough it looked good as before (but then again, it had always looked dingy). Yato holding his fluffy-fluff just looked so right.

"Bishamon, thank you so much."

* * *

Weeks had gone by with high hopes and a constantly falling toddler. Yato had grown a couple inches since they found him and had just started trying to run. Yukine had delighted in it and taken him to the park to play games and Daikoku played hide and seek for as long at Yato wanted. His energy had gone through the roof and when he was too tired run around, he still found ways to travel.

It was one of those days. Bishamon and Kazuma had stopped by for the first time since their abrupt visit six weeks ago, and were shocked by his growth. Kazuma sat by young Yato while he reached for his glasses, insisting with "gimme!" Yukine tried to apologize but Kazuma waved him off.

"Yato, do you want to play a game?" He asked, producing a toy. Yato's face changed into a mischievous grin. Yukine watched out of one eye while he, Kofuku, Daikoku and Bishamon sat at the table. Conversation was light, some about Yato's growth and some about the state of heaven. It was strange how in the last two months, Yukine hadn't given more than a thought about the ayakashi or the state of heaven. Before Yato's…well, it had been all they seemed to think about.

Kazuma's game had rapidly devolved into a game of chase, but then again, Yato had never been one for structured activity. Sounds of giggling and pleas of surrender warmed the room. Yukine's heart dropped slightly when he felt his phone vibrate again. He swallowed the dread and ignored it. There was only one person who texted him anymore.

He forgot the pain, though, when Yato ran over to the table, popping up between him and Bishamon, face red from exertion.

"Wow, you tired him out pretty good, Kazuma." Yukine smiled toward the Kazuma, who was collapsed on the couch in a manner much unlike the man. Judging by the sparkle in Yato's eyes, he wasn't done playing yet.

"More!" He hopped up and down, turning to face Bishamon. "Bi-ch, carry!" The room when quiet. Bishamon hadn't dropped by enough for Yato to really know her very well so through that or toddler mispronunciation, his words had come to sound like a certain swear word. Bishamon's stoic face didn't move an inch.

Kazuma raised his head up to say something like "Viina" when a bright blush swept across her face and she stood quickly, looking the small child she dwarfed.

"F-fine." She said, sweeping the boy up and hefting him onto her shoulders before making for outside, leaving a host of shocked people behind.

Kazuma stood up and fixed his glasses, looking at the others. "Viina doesn't like kids." He said in disbelief while laughs echoed from the garden.

* * *

 **Finally my developmental psych class comes in handy! Please review! The next chapter has the return of a certain important character :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the delay, school's been busy! Without further delay...**

* * *

Another week passed before anything exciting happened. Yukine held Yato's hand as they were headed out the gate to the park for lunch. It was the first time Yukine had left the house alone with Yato. In truth, Yukine had been nervous to do this alone. It brought back a lot of scary memories of rushing a sick Yato back from the shrine. Unsure if it was even Yato or if he'd be okay. And in some ways, Yukine was still grieving. Even though he saw his old Yato in toddler Yato everyday, he longed for a conversation or to tease old Yato. And he felt lonely when he remembered that he was the only one to carry those memories. Though infrequent now, he was still victim to nightmares about losing his friends, watching Yato die, over and over again. And he'd lay there, breathing heavy, watching the toddler's even breathing from the futon across from him until his heart calmed its excited drumbeat.

"Come on, Yato." He said, more for himself than the kid holding his hand tight.

"That's the baby, isn't it?" Yukine stopped on a dime, causing Yato to bump into his leg. He turned around slowly. The girl was standing there, uncertainly, holding her briefcase in front of her. "He's the baby you showed me two months ago."

Yato wrapped his hands around Yukine's legs and hid from view, causing a spear of pain in Yukine's heart.

"H-Hiyori." His throat felt dry and tears prickled his throat. Before Yato died, Yukine had always been so afraid of being forgotten. Here Hiyori was, still remembering him yet he hadn't been able to do anything but send her abbreviated texts for so long.

"Yukine, I've been texting you for months! I had a feeling you needed time so I gave it but you've been blowing me off, you've abandoned your studies! What's going on?" Her lip trembled before she reined it in with anger.

"Hiyori I—I don't know how to explain—" Yukine tried helplessly.

"Try! You've been scaring me! And the baby, he was a baby two months ago!" She gestured to the child, who looked like he was almost two years old.

"Yuki," Yato's small, scared voice came from behind his leg.

Yukine felt his heart melting. Yato was wearing his over-size fluffy-fluff, excited to wear it for today's outing. Usually, it made him feel more confident. Still, Yukine knew how important Hiyori was to both of them. Irreplaceable. Which is why Yukine had been avoiding her. Between caring for Yato and dealing with their loss, he'd all but forgotten that she was still out there, her memory possibly salvageable.

"Yes, this is Yato. I'm so sorry for ignoring you, Hiyori. Will you come to the park with us?"

At Yukine's sincerity, the fight dropped out of Hiyori's shoulders. "Alright. I will."

The two block walk to the park was mostly silent, punctuated with Yato's near trips and him asking questions about things around him that Yukine knew he'd seen before. Part of growing up so fast, Yukine had noticed, was Yato seemed to see things in a new way almost everyday. And when he was a couple months older, Yukine was optimistic that he could sit down with Yato and give an attempt at explaining that he was a god.

"Dat?" Yato pointed at passing cars, dogs, and pigeons even an old man, reminding Yukine they'd have to go and visit Tenjin soon.

Finally they settled in a nice spot at the park and after adjusting to the sights and sounds of the park, Yato visibly relaxed. So did Hiyori, who leaned towards the toddler and put a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Hiyori tried not to dwell too much on the fact that this kid had grown up inhumanly fast. She'd seen weirder. After all, she'd met her best friend after she'd been struck by a van. The lost spirit, that looked more like a dandelion puff than a human, had come to life and though he'd been immature at first he'd grown to be responsible and caring. Especially since he was taking care of someone who must be another lost spirit.

"Hey, little guy, what's your name?" She asked sweetly,

"Yato." He said, staring back at her with his bright blue eyes. Since he'd been up and running around the last month or two, the baby fat was starting to met off his face. He looked more like the Yato Yukine had known every day.

"That's a such a cute name! It sounds like something from the Edo period. I'm Hiyori." She pronounced her name carefully.

"'Yori." Yato repeated cautiously.

Hiyori clapped her hands once in pleasure. "That's right, Yato!" Something changed in Yato and a wide grin spread across his face as he climbed to his feet

"Yuki. Yori. Yuki, Yori." He clutched his fluffy, as he did when he was thinking. He was in the basket in a second, pushing the sandwiches aside to get to what he wanted. A bright red ball.

When they finally settled down for lunch, Yato was used to Hiyori, insisting he sit down next to her and that she be the one to take the crust off his sandwich. It was clear that Yato had taken a shine to her, just like he had in his previous life. Yukine, through his moist eyes, could see a hundred times where Yato had followed Hiyori around, fawning over her, asking for food, texting her or following her to school. And it was clear that Hiyori was captivated by this child too, who already seemed to be developing a sense of humor. He had carried the ball over to Yukine, pressed the red ball against his face and said "honk honk."

At about two in the afternoon, they packed up their things and Hiyori reached into her bag and pulled out notes for Yukine. Yukine accepted them gratefully, promising to study when he could as Yato stared off toward a group of trees in the distance. Then Hiyori hugged them both and promised to come by soon.

"Let's go home, Yato." Yukine beckoned for him to come, with him but Yato looked at him with a pout. The difference with his mood was startling. He looked nervous and cranky.

"No!"

Yukine knew he wasn't saying no to going home, he was being difficult. Yato, like all toddlers, had his bad moments.

"Alright, I'll carry you." Yukine said, scooping his master up. He felt heavier than he had just a few days ago. How long until he had the real Yato back?

By the time Kofuku's house was in sight, Yato was sleeping in his arms.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**GUYS. I HAVENT BEEN ON FANFIC LATELY AND I CAME BACK TO UPDATE BUT I DID NOT EXPECT THIS KIND OF RECEPTION. Thank you everyone for all of your reviews! I'm in a rush right now because I need to get to work but I'll update again within a week :) Please bare with the smaller stories of this chapter.**

* * *

 _Two weeks later_

Yato was learning a dozen new words a day now and, Daikoku confirmed, understanding nearly anything Yukine said, as long as it wasn't too complicated. Yukine had been taking care of him for three months now but it was as if Yato had grown a year in this time—he'd gained over five pounds and five inches.

Yukine did his best to help him by reading him stories before he went to sleep and Hiyori had even suggested coming over and tutoring him when he started to read and write when she'd visited.

Everything had gone in great spirits for the blessed regalia and what was starting to feel like a family to him. Yukine was sleeping unusually well when he was woken in the middle of the night by an unusual sound—Yato crying. He almost never did, except a few tears in his eyes when he was exhausted and/or hungry or upset. Yato was up and over to Yato's futon in seconds, blinking to take in his surroundings.

As soon as Yukine was in reach, the toddler clung to his knee. Yukine, still confused, maneuvered himself to a sitting position on the futon while Yato climbed onto his lap.

"What is it, Yato?" His voice a little sharp with concern.

"Bad…bad…" Yato snuffled, burying his face in Yukine's sleep shirt.

"Bad dream?" Yukine supplied. Yato nodded vigorously. "Yato, it's not real. I know night is scary, but whatever you saw isn't real." Yukine realized maybe Yato was especially in tune with the danger of the night because he was a god. He held his shivering master quietly for a while until the toddler's eyes started to droop again.

"What about you try to sleep again?"

"Mm, me sleep." Yato managed, his eyes closed. Yukine patted him on his mess of purple hair, tucked him in, and moved his futon closer to Yato before turning in himself.

Tired as he was, inexperienced as he was, Yukine didn't know that it hadn't been Yato's first bad dream, although it had been his worst. Unlike normal toddlers, he hadn't gone to wake Yukine up before.

Feeling the cloudy weight of sleep pushing on his mind, Yato looked out the window from his futon as his large eyes dipped shut. "Yaboku."

* * *

 _Three weeks later_

Hiyori had come over with crayons and paper. She patiently showed Yato how to use them and Yato had set to work drawing a big lion. Yukine had wondered if he was thinking about Bishamon's shinki but Daikoku reminded him that they'd never met and Yukine had to remind himself yet again, that they weren't technically the same person. He sat at the futon, stewing on that thought when he felt Yato sit next to him and thrust the slightly crumbled piece of paper between them.

"Yuki draw too." Yato insisted.

"What do you want me to draw?" Yukine asked in surprise.

"Draw Yori."

Yukine admired at Yato's lion for a moment. It was good for a sort-of-two-year-old. At least, he thought it was. He remembered the story book Yato had scrambled to make Hiyori when she'd forgotten about him the first time. How well he'd drawn. Was Yato on that path again?

Anyway, Yukine had shown Hiyori the book again. It hadn't brought back memories for her, but just playing with Yato seemed to pull some of their old connection.

"Wow!" Yato said, yanking the paper from him. Next to the lion, Yukine had absent-mindedly drawn a picture of him, Hiyori and the older Yato, all holding hands. "Very good!" He repeated the compliment so often used on him, then pushed it back to Yukine. "Draw me." He insisted pointing to the drawn-Yukine's empty hand.

Yukine put on a smile though his heart clenched. Of course Yato wouldn't have recognized his taller, jersey-wearing self. He obligingly added a small boy wearing a patterned red hakama to his other side with a painful churn of his stomach.

* * *

Five days later

Kofuku sat with Yato on the couch. The toddler in an unusual state of attention. Hiyori and Yukine walked down the stairs. Despite his lack of studying in the past months, he was getting back on track thanks to Hiyori stopping by twice a week.

"What are you two doing?" Yukine asked coming to join them.

" _Nihongo._ " Yato turned to his regalia to say.

"What?" Yukine said, looking at the two blankly.

" _Nani?_ " Yato said, in the same tone of voice as Yukine.

Hiyori and Yukine looked at each other in confusion. Kofuku clapped her hands together. "Japanese. Two years old is the perfect time to teach second languages, according to Daikoku! Reincarnated gods usually can speak both languages automatically but not Yatty so we got to catch him up!"

"Oh, I see." Yukine said nodding. It seemed strange, introducing a new language to Yato just when he was speaking English but it seemed like a valuable skill to have.

"Why now?" Hiyori said, reflecting his own thoughts.

Kofuku smiled. "Me and Daikoku were thinking it was about time you took Yatty to Tenjin's shrine to pray for his learning."

It suddenly all made sense. Yato was now sure on his feet, running, jumping, playing catch and even riding on a tricycle. Daikoku had told him physical skills came easily to gods of calamity and war. In time these skills would transfer to footwork and skills with a sword.

But visiting Tenjin also meant that that would probably be when he'd need to tell Yato that he was a god.

* * *

 **So, little threads of plot are starting to come together. I'm excited to show you whats coming up soon *evil laugh***


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, sorry, updating a little later than I expected! Anyway, thank you for the continued support! And thanks for Sakura245 for all the reviews :)**

* * *

 _One week later (30 months/4 months)_

Yukine has helping Yato get dressed. He was a quick learner and now only stumbled over the knot on his hakama. Today was the day they were going to visit Tenjin's shrine. Yukine couldn't help an edge of nervousness.

"You're not too tired right?" He asked, looking the growing boy up and down. They had stayed up a little late finishing a Winnie the Pooh movie.

"I'm fine!" Yato whined, bouncing on the balls of his feet. From the sparkle in his eyes, he'd caught the air of excitement in the house during breakfast.

At the door, Daikoku gave Yato a big hug and promised to make bowtie pasta and have dango ready for their return, his most recent favorite foods.

Yukine and Yato walked down the road, noticing how tall his god was getting, then realizing that he himself would never get taller. Still, he couldn't bring himself to mind as every day, Yato became more and more like himself (although he did grab Yukine's hand whenever they crossed the street).

Finally, they reached the tori gates and climbed up to the shrine. Yato was oddly quiet and thoughtful as Yukine showed him the proper way to purify himself and led him to the main shrine. It was unusually empty at the shrine, perhaps because midterms had ended a few weeks before. Yukine and Yato had the shrine to themselves.

Instead of following the instructions on the donation box, Yukine crouched next to Yato. "Say your name, ask for Tenjin. Say "Is Tenjin there?" It was important for Yato to know how important he was. That he could summon a popular god just by requesting it. Still, Yukine had to worry about how a two-year-old would understand his own near immortality. Yukine's stomach sunk. Or that he was a god without a single human follower.

"I'm Yato. Is Tenjin—" Yato didn't need to finish the sentence. A gray haired man dressed in traditional Japanese clothes appeared in front of them.

"Yato?" Obviously, the older man had been waiting for this moment for a while. "I was wondering when you'd come and visit."

"T-Tenjin?" Yato squeaked.

"Come here, my boy."

Yato looked nervous, but his grip on Yukine's pants loosened and let go and he came to stand in front of Tenjin, enthralled. Tenjin crouched down and gave Yato a hug. Yato usually wriggled away, especially if it were someone he didn't know well, but in this one, he stayed still and relaxed.

Tenjin broke away after a moment. "Do you know who I am?"

"God." Yato said.

"Not _the_ God, but I'm sure that's what you meant. I'm the god of learning." He inclined his head slightly. "Now, Yato. Do you know who you are?"

Yukine's heart beat faster. Yato was too young—and if Tenjin told Yato he was the god of calamity—! "Tenjin, please don't—"

"I'm Yatogami." Yukine whipped his head towards his charge while Tenjin's eyebrows rose in faint surprise.

"Yato, how long have you known?" Yukine demanded. Yato frowned, looking nervous, as if he had done something wrong.

"For long time." Yato thought again. "Always."

Tenjin blessed Yato's studies and told him to visit again soon so Mayu could play with him. He promised he would, keen to have more people he could tire out.

Yukine walked Yato back home hand and hand. "Yato, do you know who I am?" It had been shocking to find out that Yato had always known he'd been a god. It turned out the ever-shrinking language barrier between them had not been a problem. Maybe he'd been _reborn_ knowing.

Yato frowned again and looked up at his friend. "Yukine." He looked puzzled.

"Yes but I'm more than that." Yukine herded him into the entrance of the park. "I'll show you. Say 'Sekki'."

"Sekki." Yato mimicked. Yukine felt the now unfamiliar shimmering feeling of transforming into twin swords and flying into Yato's hands. Yato jumped in surprise. Grasped in his fists were the two swords of Yukine's blessed form but much smaller, blade only about four inches in length and more rounded in appearance although they were still as sharp as ever.

"Yukine!" Yato yelped in shock and in a flash, Yukine reverted, crouching to touch Yato's shoulders. Yato looked at him with his bright blue, shocked eyes.

"I'm what's called a regalia. You named me Yukine." He showed Yato his name. "And I will take care of you and protect you for all my life."

* * *

 _One week later_

Bishamon watched Yukine try to appeal to a particularly stubborn Yato who was sitting at the table, wriggling in annoyance. It was rare for Yato to throw a human-like toddler temper tantrum, but it seemed like today, nothing Yukine did was right.

Yukine had become much more patient the last four months so he asked, "Well what would you like for lunch?" He'd already vetoed grapes, carrots, oranges, and leftover chicken.

"I want onigiri!" Yato crossed his arms.

"We don't have any."

"No!"

He wished Yato would behave, at least in front a Bishamon, who had stopped in for the first time in a month—originally shocked by his growth but now not nearly as impressed.

"Yato—" Yukine tried again, reluctantly.

"No!" Yes, this was very unusual for Yato.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do." Yukine said, putting his hands up in placation, heading back to the kitchen while Yato went back to drawing.

While Yukine was trying to find dry rice in the cupboard, he was surprised to hear Bishamon enter the kitchen.

"What is it?" Yukine asked, appraising the war god's mood.

"Yukine, you're spoiling him."

"Spoiling him? What do you mean?" Yukine asked, taken aback. He'd been taking great care of Yato and other than today, he was a happy, healthy two-year-old.

"You're always giving him what he wants, when he wants it. Not that its always a bad thing however…" Bishamon trailed off, uncomfortably.

"What is it, Bishamon?" Yukine persisted. She was acting unusually too.

"Everything you do shapes the god Yato is going to be. The old Yato, whom you promised to protect, he was created from a much different situation. I just don't want you to be disappointed when this Yato is older and he's not the one you remember."

Yukine felt his words dry up in his throat. He'd thought that, without a doubt, Yato would return to his former self. But what Bishamon was saying made sense, nurture would change who he became. Bishamon was worried that without difficulties to shape him, he wouldn't become the strong, stubborn person he…used to be. Still, he couldn't help but feel a stir of anger. With a glance to make sure Yato was still coloring, Yukine lowered his voice.

"Yato grew up with his father, which must have been horrible. Then he wandered around Meiji Japan as a nameless god for centuries, killing to stay alive. I want him to be happy and have no worries for once. I'm going to give him the best childhood he could ask for." No unnecessary suffering. No spacing out, when Yukine knew he was reliving bad memories. No flinching at his father's name. This was the best way he knew to honor Yato's memory. Raise him happy.

Bishamon regarded him sadly. "Even at the cost of the old Yato?"

Yukine didn't hesitate. "At any cost."

* * *

 **What do you think? Does Bishamon have a point or does Yukine? Please review :) PS: Expect the next chapter to be a doozy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Just starting my senior year in college! I'm excited for you all to read this chapter, anyway, enjoy :)**

* * *

 _Five weeks later_

Yukine looked at the cookies baking in the oven with a satisfied smile. Then boosted Yato up so he could see too.

"What do you think?" Yukine asked, referring to the first time they had make cookies together. That was the tough thing, with Yato growing quadruple the speed of a normal kid, there were only so many activities they could cover. And boy, did he grow out of clothes quickly.

"How much longer?" Yato asked, drooling a little at the sight of cookies.

"We just put them in, and you can't be hungry again yet, we just had dinner! Why don't you practice the letters Hiyori printed out for you while you wait?"

"Oh! Yeah!" Yato said, scrambling to find the alphabet booklet. Yukine put his hands on his hips, sighing with a hint of pride. They had estimated Yato was about three now, physically and every day was a new adventure.

Suddenly, his phone rang. He pulled it out and opened it in a second, not bothering to look at the contact information. There was only one person, besides the former Yato, who he'd given his number.

"Hiyori, hey—" He started.

The voice was quick to cut him off. "Is this Yukine Yami?"

"Um," Yukine said, scrambling to reset. The last name was fake but… "Yes?"

"This is Iki Hospital. I regret to inform you that Miss Iki has had an accident. She'll recover but she's been hurt and hasn't regained consciousness. You're her emergency contact."

Yukine's hand went numb and he almost dropped the phone. The caller could have said something else but he couldn't hear it over his own rushing pulse of his ears. "I-I'll be right there!"

He was at the door in a flash. "Yato! Daikoku will be back in fifteen minutes, just—trace your letters!" Yukine shouted after him. He grabbed his bike, which hadn't been used in months and pedaled as fast as he could down the street, headed to Iki hospital.

Once he got there, he thrust his bike into the bike stand and ran to the front desk. "Where's Hiyori Iki?" He asked, near panic. The woman, noting her name, quickly searched on her computer while he wiped water from his face. The weather had quickly turned and now the beginnings of a minor storm was coming.

The woman looked up. "You'll find her in Room 230."

"Thanks." He was running up a flight of stairs and on her floor in less than a minute, and ducking into her room in another thirty seconds.

"Hiyori!" Her parents were in the room two, holding each other, but they didn't see him. He walked up to her and grabbed her hand. Despite the peaceful look on her face, she was still warm. She had a cut on her cheek and her shoulder and arm where bandaged. It looked like she had fallen or been hit with something. Could it have been another car? He knew the story about how Yato and her had met.

"Yato!" He gasped out loud, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He dialed Kofuku's house number quickly. He'd left the stove on. He waited impatiently as the phone rang, looking at Hiyori.

No response. His breath hitched.

"I'm so sorry, Hiyori. I'll be right back, I promise." He said before he exited her room and made back for his bike. The weather was even worse now and by the time Yukine got to the house, he was near drenched. He unlocked the door, turned off the stove, which by now, smelled like burned cookies, and called out for Yato. He hated storms.

"Yato, where are you?" He called out, checking every single one of Yato's hiding places. _This isn't right,_ Yukine thought, panic mounting again. Yato always responded to him, just like Yukine would never ignore Yato.

Daikoku and Kofuku weren't here either and if Yukine had to guess, he'd say that they were probably behind this storm. Off somewhere fighting off ayakashi during the hour of the demons. Yukine's thoughts drained from him as he got to the back door which was open, the door creaking in the picking up currents.

His heart fell to his feet with a thud. He doubled back, running for his bike.

The rain was driving but luckily it meant much less cars on the road as Yukine pedaled as fast as he could, calling out the name of his god. He biked past the ice cream shop, the park, the sushi restaurant with the kind owner, even Hiyori's old house—which this Yato had never visited—on a whim before pedaling on almost literally blindly in the waves of rain. It was getting darker and darker and Yukine could feel his panic swelling up like the puddles on the street. He was scared of the dark, and even worse than that, Yato would be impossible to find if he couldn't find him soon.

Finally, on Yukine's last-ditch whim, he headed for the shrine where he'd found Yato the first time.

The block the shrine was on was severely uphill, making it impossible to ride in the slick rain so he ditched it unceremoniously at the bottom of the hill and charged up himself.

Steps before entering the holy ground, he knew he had guessed correctly. He entered the ground and ran to scoop up the sopping wet three year old, fully conscious of the parallel between now and five months ago.

"Yato! What's wrong why did you leave?" He curled into the shrine with Yato, fully shaded from the sting of the rain. Somehow, the dark was a little more bearable on Yato's holy ground. Yato was shivering and tried pulling away. Even though he was soaked, it was clear that he'd been crying from his red eyes. He whimpered as Yukine pulled him close again.

"It hurts. It hurts!" He wailed shrilly, holding his chest. Yukine's heart went cold in shock and Yato clawed his chest harder with a muffled sob. Ignoring the feeling of guilt boring down into his body, he slowed his panting breaths and focused on calming down. After ten seconds of holding Yato and willing himself to relax, Yato's pained face started to smooth.

"Yato, how do you feel now?"

"It hurts, it hurted."

"I know, but how do you feel now?" Yukine took another deep breath.

Yato peeked his eyes open again in surprise. "Not as bad. My chest feels weird. I was so scared." He was still shaking, though.

Yukine ran his hand through Yato's wet hair, thinking a million miles an hour. Yato had been affected by Yukine's emotions. He hadn't seen it happen once since Yato had reincarnated, so he thought that maybe it wasn't going to be an issue, as long as he didn't commit a sin. Before, Yato hadn't even woken up when Yukine had nightmares. There were a dozen things it could be: reverting into Sekki, the awakening of Yato's powers, Yato's own blossoming understanding of emotions—it could be all of them.

"I'm so sorry Yato. It was my fault. When a regalia feels a strong emotion, their god feels it too. Same with if we sin, the god is "stung" for our wrong-doing. I never thought—" Yukine's voice cracked and he quickly tried reign in his emotions. Yukine knew Yato had felt it, but the little god put on a brave face and hugged Yukine.

"Everybody gets sad." He said in a sad kind of way. Yukine pressed his face on the top of Yato's head appreciatively for a moment before looking out at the rain pelting the empty donation box.

"Yato, how did you know to come here?"

"I just knew to come. It talked to me." As he said it, his eyes looked like they had on millennia old Yato.

"What did it say?"

" _Become a god of fortune._ " Yato managed, as his eyes dipped closed.

* * *

 **Thanks for all of your support so far! Especially** Gussy Phantom **who leaves a wonderful review on every chapter! What did you all think?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry, chapter slightly short, but I got everything done that I needed to in this chapter. This chapter picks up directly after the last.**

* * *

Yukine arrived late that night, a sleeping Yato in his arms. He'd had no choice but to leave the bike and carry his god home so it had taken some time. Kofuku and Daikoku met them at the entrance, knowing something had gone wrong. Daikoku had helped change the motionless Yato while Yukine explained what had happened. They were equally distraught over the events and Daikoku fretted that Yato would become sick. Daikoku loved spending time with Yato: going to the park, drawing, making up funny songs, reading to him, practicing Japanese, and especially cooking for him.

Kofuku sometimes said maybe Yatty came back younger to be fawned over by Daikoku rather than forced to do chores. Yukine had laughed at the thought, then swallowed a surge of sadness.

The three filed down to the kitchen where Yukine scraped the burnt cookies off the tin. Kofuku cleaned the mess of muddy footsteps from Yukine himself, singing a tune while Daikoku got out new ingredients and started mixing up new cookie dough.

He shrugged. "He shouldn't have to know that the cookies he worked on burned." He said as if it were obvious.

Yukine smiled, then had another idea. "Oh! And we can take the cookies to see Hiyori in the morning!"

* * *

Yato didn't wake up at seven like he usually did. He slept in, under an extra thick pile of blankets. By nine, Yukine had gotten worried and checked on him twice. Kofuku had tried to ease his worry by assuring him that experiencing a shinki's strong emotions was physically and mentally draining and his body was trying to recover from the cold rain.

Sure enough, Yato came around, plunking down the stairs at 10:30. And Yukine suppressed a sigh of relief and went to pull the rice balls he'd prepared from the fridge and set them out on the table.

"How are you feeling?"

Yato shrugged non-commitally. The droop in his eyes gave away that he wasn't fully recovered.

"Are you hungry?" Yukine asked. After a moment of thought, Yato nodded affirmatively. "Good, here, sit down and have breakfast."

He ate slowly at first, until he realized how hungry he was and dug in. While he was still eating, Kofuku came over and sat next to him, running her fingers through his hair fondly.

After getting Yato dressed and ready, he and Yato took a bus to the hospital. Yato was fidgety throughout.

"Hiyori's in there?" Yato asked, pointing at the large, beige building, Iki Hospital.

"Yeah, she is," Yukine said, trying to sound upbeat "but she'll be happy when she sees the cookies you made!"

Yato looked down at the cookies as a slight blush and smile crept across his face. "Let's go!"

* * *

It didn't take long for them Yukine to lead Yato to Hiyori's room. Yukine expected Yato to hang back outside the door shyly and need to be encouraged to enter. Instead, Yato hurried in without hesitation. Yukine noted that Hiyori's parents had left, probably not for too long, however.

Yato made his way to Hiyori's bed and stretched up onto his tiptoes, so their faces were barely inches apart. His wide, understanding eyes watched from up close in a way an only a child would do, until, a few moments later, Hiyori began to stir. Yukine hurried to her side as well.

It took her a minute to wake up and understand where she was but once she did, she gave the two a bright, but tired, smile.

"Yukine, Yato. You came," her voice was soft and warm and Yukine couldn't resist coming around the other side of the bed and wrapping his arms around her, shaking in relief. Her hand found his arm as she silently consoled the older boy.

"Hiyori, feel better?" Yato asked, producing the tin of cookies and holding them out so Hiyori could take them.

She made no move to take the box. Instead, she maintained eye contact with the boy, something empty but fiery in her eyes. Finally, she extended a hand and stroked his hair once. Almost to herself, she whispered, "Right before I got hit with that scooter, why did I think you'd save me?"

Yato's eyes widened in confusion and lowered the cookie tin in disappointment.

"I thought, 'I'm safe, Yato will save me.' And I woke up in this hospital bed with my mom crying. Why did I think that?" She asked, confusion cracking her voice.

Yukine's heart rose hopefully in his chest. Had she remembered something? She must have. Still, she seemed to be scaring Yato, which he couldn't have. He picked up the cookies and gently placed them in her hand. "Yato and I made these for you. We need you to get better soon. Maybe then we can sort all this out."

Yukine didn't want to give the memories to Hiyori by telling her what they did. They had already done that and it hadn't even worked. After all, his stories would just give her facts, not emotions. Living and working with Yato had been something that couldn't be summed up in a story. A slacker, homeless god who worked for five yen, was constantly duped out of his money, lazy, always wore a tracksuit…who would believe that he would go to become Yukine's best friend? Or the one Hiyori relied on above anyone? No, even after thinking about this all this time, Yukine couldn't find the words to describe the cold, protective spheres of light that the war god's eyes became when he had someone to protect; the stupid sheepish laugh he'd have whenever he came back to Yukine broke; the tears he'd shed when he'd gotten his shrines; the resolve he had to get up and fight over and over again; the strength to oppose heaven knowing his execution would have been inevitable; nor the grace and forgiveness he had tacitly extended to Yukine when he had acted out and stung and _stung_ him.

Yukine shook himself out of his thoughts with fervor. He couldn't reflect on those things, because despite how it felt sometimes, Yato _was still here._ He performed a miracle by coming back to them and for Yukine, that is all he had the right to ask him to do. Hiyori just now had proven that deep inside, she was holding onto those precious memories of Yato, keeping them from being blown away, never to return. Once again, Hiyori was simply a puzzle they could put together. No—he, Yato, and Hiyori were all puzzle pieces. All dented and broken around the edges but together complete. Oh, how Yukine longed for the whole picture.

* * *

 **Hiyori _always_ remembers. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, um, guys? I literally don't know what to say. Over 100 reviews? I'm blown away. I was in Spain for 2 months without a laptop so I could do nothing but helpless watch people ask for updates. Thank especially you all who were so patient and understanding, FORGIVE ME. Anyway, your reviews mean so much to me, I added a silly one in as thanks before we get into the angst-er, plot-of this chapter.**

* * *

 _Six weeks later_

Yato proved to be exceptionally coordinated. Yukine and Yato would go outside on warm mornings and Yukine would draw up a hopscotch game, adding gaps to challenge the growing boy. He was now nearly half Yukine's height. He liked to have stories read to him and he would point out simple words. He liked to bake. He liked holding Yukine's hand crossing the street. He liked when Daikoku put him up on his shoulders. He liked to play with sticks. He liked to go to festivals with Hiyori. And recently, he liked watching other kids play at the park.

It worried Yukine, who up until this point had been able to provide Yato with anything he needed. He could not provide friends to a child god, however. He had despaired at the thought of Yato growing up alone until he, Kofuku, and Daikoku thought of a plan. Ebisu in his current body was roughly six or seven. At Yato's current development, he looked and for the most part, behaved like a three-and-a-half year old boy.

So Yato and Ebisu's regalia scheduled a play-date for the next week. Young or not, it seems the god of wealth still had a busy schedule. It seemed so strange, for Yukine. Yato and Ebisu met in the underworld but within just over a year, both had reincarnated. Although they had fostered a close bond, Yato would not know Ebisu and Ebisu would only remember Yato as the god who took him for food once or twice.

Still, Yukine carefully picked his words, explaining Yato would be having a playdate with an older god and that he should have fun and try to learn something too. Ebisu had been told not to mention the previous encounter. Reincarnation and Yato's untimely death were topics that had not been breached with Yato. He was simply too young to understand or carry that burden, god or not.

Yato and Yukine arrived at the Ebisu's manor on a nice, calm morning. Ebisu's pillar regalia opened the door and beckoned them in. Once inside the sitting room, Ebisu, dressed up as always, emerged from where he had been waiting shyly in the doorway. Once he saw little Yato dressed in the blue and white flowered hakama, his smile lit up.

"Yato, hello. How are you?"

Yato gripped Yukine's pants with one hand and looked down at his socked foot which was scuffing the floor. "'M good."

"Do you want to play with me?" Ebisu asked cordially. Behind him, the retainers who liked Yato nodded along, proud tears in their eyes.

Yato just shuffled a bit, still looking down at the ground and mumbled something no one could hear.

Yukine crouched down next to Yato and touched his arm. "Yato, this is your chance to play with someone closer to your age, don't you want to give it a shot? I think you'll have a lot of fun. I'm sure it would make Kofuku and Daikoku very happy to hear you played with Ebisu," Yukine reasoned. Yato's eyes darted up at Ebisu again and nervously looked away. Just as Yukine was about to have to find some other way to coerce the boy to play, Ebisu extended a hand towards the younger child.

Yukine froze at the gesture. An older boy, a renowned god of riches extending a hand to a young god who was seen as a war god, a disgrace, to some. Yukine's eyes turned to star as this buddha-like holy figure seemed to glow, reaching out to Yukine's god. "Ebisu-samaaa-" he started, tears streaming down his eyes. Ebisu had something in his hand he was extending out to the little god. Something paper.

"I'll pay you 10,000 yen if you play with me." Ebisu said. Yukine felt tensed so suddenly, he felt as if he had turned to stone. Yato just blinked at him.

 _At least I raised Yato right, he'd never take this bribe-_

Yato gave him a grin and stuffed the note into his hakama. "What do you wanna play?"

"YATTOOOOOOO!"

* * *

 _4 hours later_

Yukine and Yato had just come back from their playdate with Ebisu and Yukine was laying limply against the table. "I'm a failure as a parent."

Kofuku laughed and set a freshly steamed pork bun and some green tea in front of him. "Cheer up, Yukine-kun, this is good!"

"How can this be good? He's so greedy! I tried so hard to teach him good morals and the second someone waves money in front of his face, he takes it! He's like three years old! He doesn't even need it!" Yukine groaned.

"Think about it! It must mean that even if his reincarnation didn't go like it was supposed to, he still preserved a big part of his old personality, right?" Kofuku pointed out reasonably.

Yukine teared up a little. "Yeah, that _was_ a big part of his personality, wasn't it? That free-loading moocher."

"Plus," Kofuku said gently, "doesn't that mean he's trying hard to become a god of fortune, Yukine-kun?"

* * *

 _2 weeks later_

It had been eight months since Yato had died and been reincarnated and Yukine and Yato weren't planning on doing anything special, after all why would they? First of all, Yato didn't know much about his reincarnation at all, even the day. And when the one year anniversary of his god's death came along, how was Yukine expected to celebrate? It wasn't that he didn't love Yato as he was now, he did, with all his heart. But sometimes, at night, in the suffocating dark, the sweat on his fingers felt slick like blood and the blankets were heavy like a body and he could see grown Yato's piercing blue eyes watching him calmly as the life bubbled out of his wounds and Yukine just wanted to scream.

Tenjin had told him during their last visit how such an awful thing was dealt with by regalia. Many of them celebrated 'reincarnation days' with their young masters and they could be great fun with big feasts. Though, Tenjin had told him gently, a god's death did not always sit on their regalia's hearts as heavily as it did for Yukine and they seldom bore the responsibilty alone.

So, Yukine wasn't sure what he was supposed to do on the anniversary or what they should do today, as Yato was jumping off the couch in the other room into a pile of all the futons he could drag to the sitting room.

Then someone knocked on the door. Yukine, eager for an escape from his thoughts, hurried over, with Yato stumbling out of his cushiony landing pad in curiousity.

"Hello, Yukine! Yato!" Hiyori beamed as the door opened. She was wearing a sunhat and a blouse and skirt and a bag full of stuff.

"Hiyori!" Yukine grinned in suprise, beckoning her in.

"Hiyori! Hello!" Yato grinned. She grinned back and crouched down to give the boy a hug.

"Actually, I thought we should go on an adventure today!" Hiyori said, reaching into her bag. "Yato, what's your _favorite_ animal?"

Yato barely had to consider the question, of course he knew! It was the coolest, best, animal ever! And there was a special park they could go and see one, too! "A whale shark! They're huge 'n blue 'n got big spots!" _  
_

Yato gave a little exasperated smile. After he'd seen one on TV a couple months ago, he'd been obsessed, and even cried when Yukine told him he couldn't have one as a pet, _even_ if he did all the chores in the house. (And Yukine refused to feel guilty about it! There was no way they could take care of a thirty foot fish! But still, Yato did have a way of making Yukine horrible even for such an unreasonable suggestion.)

Hiyori blinked in surprise at his choice of animal and removed her hand from her bag to spread them into the air. "Then what do you boys say to going to the aquarium with me today?"

Yato, Yukine and Hiyori had a wonderful time at the aquarium, which was more of an amusement park than anything. It was right on the sea, too, and there were even a few rides, although Yato was too short for them. They helped Yato catch smelt from a special pond and a cooking stand where they fried them up for them, then went down to see the flashing scales of hundreds and thousands of fish swimming in multi-species schools swimming with dozens of colors. Yukine put Yato up on his shoulders even though he was getting pretty big because other kids kept not noticing him and knocking into him or blocking his view. He got to pet a sea lion with its coarse dark fur, and stick his hand into a wave pool, though all the fish swam away. Finally, they ended the day at an aquarium show with a huge tank. River dolphins flipped through the air, and seals slipped up and across the stage until finally, a great, blue, spotted shark rose across the pool, rising to the top until its whale-like face breeched the water to recieve food, submerged, made one great lap around the pool, and disappeared from view.

Yato was beside himself, nearly shaking between his two friends.

"What do you think, Yato?"

"T-that was so cool!" Yato sniffled, a blush across his face, clutching the whale shark stuffed animal Hiyori had bought him close to his chest. "Thanks for taking us, Hiyori!"

Hiyori got home late, holding a picture they took at one of the many photobooths in the area. She pinned it to her corkboard with a distracted smile. "I don't know why I thought..." she trailed off, her smile dropping into confusion. "I don't know why..." She opened her bag and pulled out a brown cloth creature with home-stitched button eyes and and a smiling stitched mouth and a little crown insignia pinned to its chest. She stared at the smiling creature and slid off her bed onto the floor, eyes prickling with tears.

"I-I don't know why I thought it was a cabybara."

* * *

 **Yukine, what were you expecting with Ebisu, Yato's really an awkward loner. Also, poor sweet Hiyori.**

 **Thank you and please review! And if you're reviewing, let me know your favorite Marvel characer. Mine's Captain America, I even have a betta fish named after him.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Long time no see! I love you guys so much. Oh my god. Ran out of writer juice for a little while but I'm always active here in February for my fanficiversary on the 6th (8 years! 250,000+ words!) So...um...sorry in advance.**

* * *

 _2 weeks later_

She brought a hand to her lips as she felt a phantom tingle. What was this a memory? It was someone she had really cared about, wasn't it? So why couldn't she remember? Every night she had woken up not remembering her dreams but except for flashes- sitting in the shade under a cherry tree next to someone too shadowed to make out, as they-he-drew in a sketchbook. It was a picture of her in her old middle school uniform.

She dreamt about a cat and that she was shrunk down and lived in a tiny little shrine, waiting, just waiting for someone to find her. That night, she had dreamt she was walking through a traditional garden, crossing a moon bridge, when she looked over- there, on the water, was a silhouette of a lanky man, in a relaxed posture, a hand behind his head. He was speaking, he sounded uncertain, maybe sad, but she couldn't make out the words. But then Yukine was next to her on the bridge, and clearly, he asked "-your father?"

And that's when Hiyori had woken up. And sitting up in bed, she knew it hadn't been the figure that she had kissed, it had been someone else. It had been something wrong. Someone _wrong._ She saw his blonde hair and fox-like eyes. They reminded her of someone else. That other figure, a voice said inside of her.

The Wrong man and the Figure were connected. And while the Figure made her very sad, the Wrong man filled her with anger and fear. And somehow, Yukine was connected to this. But if he knew something, why hadn't he told her?

* * *

Yato and Yukine were walking through their favorite park when an old man with small, watery eyes, lined skin, and two fluffy tufts of white hair, approached them.

"Excuse me, young men, have you seen my wife around? She was here just a moment ago, but I can't seem to find her," he said.

Yukine blinked in surprise. It wasn't often that people took notice of them. "Sure, where did you last see her?"

The old man led him to the park bench he last saw his wife and looked around helplessly before looking back at Yato and Yukine with a look of surprise on his face.

"Oh, I'm glad you're here, boys, would you help me find my wife?"

"We are helping you," Yato spoke up, unsure of himself.

"Oh? Are you, that's nice of you boys," he laughed slightly. They followed him around the park again until a short, older woman approached them, grabbing the old man's arm and giving it a pat.

"Oh, Albert. I had no idea where you'd gone," she said with a sad smile on her face. "Thank you two for looking out for him, I'd just gone to wash up."

"No problem, ma'am," Yukine said quietly.

"Suzanne," Albert told his wife and they wandered away. "Who were you just talking to?

Yato grabbed Yukine's hand for reassurance. "He didn't know where she went. It must be awful for her."

Yukine stopped. He turned around and bent down to met Yato's eye level. "No, Yato, she's lucky. She gets to remember all the good times she had with her husband. She gets to carry those precious moments that made him him, even if he can't. It's not something you should be sad about, carrying those moments," Yukine sniffed, "it's a _privilege_."

* * *

Hiyori had been avoiding them. Her two _best_ friends. She went to class, talked to her friends there, went home, studied for her exams, and went to sleep. She thought if she could live as normally-boring-as she could, the unknown hurt that constantly pressed on her heart would disappear. It didn't. She didn't know what could cause this kind of ache, but it got stronger when she was around them.

She had never felt so...incomplete. But neither her parents nor school friends could understand. She was halfway home when she saw police lights ahead of her. Some sort of minor accident. She took a side street she usually didn't take and continued on her way home. She had walked just to the end of the street when she saw it. So out of place in her town, she didn't know how she couldn't have seen it before. It looked like it had been there for a while, too.

Sweeping black spray painted letters on an old brick garage.

DELIVERY GOD YATO

TEL 090-XXX-##3X

She stared at the writing, brushed her hand against the rough surface. She held her breath, pulling her phone from her coat, the capybara charm she'd been given swinging back and forth. She silently dialed the number and held it to her ear.

 _"Fast, reliable, and affordable delivery god, Yato, at your service! Anything you need for five yen. Leave a message, I'll get back to you in the blink of an eye!"_

Hiyori's hand shook. The voice was still speaking, rambling on. _"-make sure you're not calling from a girl's bathroom, because Hiyori gave me a lot of shit for that!"_ The voice laughed.

"Yato?"

 _"And before you ask, I accept five single yen coins too-"_

Hiyori covered her mouth to stop a sob. She remembered that wry smile was his, and those sharp blue eyes that cried when she presented him with the little shrine, she remembered his laugh, his loneliness-

"Yato, it's me, it's Hiyori-"

 _"-Just remember, I'm the real god of fortune-"_

"Please, you _promised_ me-" Hiyori's knees gave and she dropped to the ground.

 _"so chose me over those over guys. Well-"_

"No." Tears streamed down Hiyori's face.

 _"-Goodbye!"_

* * *

 _ **'Everyone, your wishes have been heard loud and clear...'**_


End file.
